I can't do it
by lour4
Summary: What if Instead of Ron, Harry was Best friends with Draco. Upset Parents, abusive Fathers, strained relationships
1. Default Chapter

Okay so this is my first chapter in my First fan fic so I'm not so sure how it's gonna end up, so read and review! (LOTS OF CONSTIVE CRITISISM!) Hurry up and read it okay. Sorry it's so short but I kind of had to do homework

"Stop it, it's not his fault" Mother shrieks.

"Why should I stop bitch, it was both if your fault!" Father roars. "If you can be quiet, your gonna be in worse trouble than you are now!"

The sting on my face and arms gets worse but I still refuse to make a sound, I learned at a young age the louder I scream, the worse the beating gets. Finally he releases his grip of my arm and turns on my mother. I close my eyes knowing that she always gets the brunt of his anger. Even though I closed my eyes I can still hear the screams echoing…

"Wake up, come on, it's just a dream!" I hear a kindly voice whisper. I slowly open my eyes, I suddenly remember, I'm at Hogwarts, I'm safe, my father hasn't beat me since my mother died. I smile looking into the worried eyes of my best friend, Harry Potter. Since that fate full day on the train when I first met Harry we have been inseparable. I can clearly remember the day as if it was yesterday, oh wait, it was. Oh well, so we've been inseparable for 36 hours, but hey that's still a long time.

Okay guys I know, kind of confusing But hey this is my first time so bear with me!

Love lour4


	2. New Ideas

Okay guys, Chapter two, please review or do something, I need encouragement! R&R Sorry if this isn't so great, I'm kind of running out of ideas and inspiration, if u got any ideas, please tell me and I'll try to incorporate them , if I can.

AngelfromHell29-No this is not a Harry/Malfoy lover story, don't worry I hate those!(sry if anyone writes those)

DAR- Thanks For the advice, is this one okay?

Harry hasn't said anything about my nightmares yet, but I know he's worried. Every time he thinks I'm not looking he stares at me as though he will finally see my problems. It's been two months since the first time Harry woke me from my nightmares, and since then almost every night I wake wrapped in my sheets, drenched in a cold sweat, sobbing. Harry comforts me and tries to understand. But I can't tell him anything, he'll find out who my father is, and then make the connection that I only be came friends with him at first because my father told me to so that we could kill him. But I think I may actually like him as a good friend now. I got a letter from my father today…

Draco,

I have heard that you have succeeded in making Harry Potter

your friend. That is very pleasing news to me and I am glad that you

have chosen to follow me in my quest to bring back the Dark Lord. I will

contact you on a later date on what you should do in the near future.

Yours,

Father

God I hate him, he always thinks that he can just rule the world, and that I'm just gonna follow right along. I can't think of what to do about my father, maybe I should tell him about the real friendship. No I can't do that. He'll get angry and he'll go after Harry. I've got to talk to some one. All this fear and worry is building up in me. My dreams are getting worse. Last night I remembered the night my mother died, or was murdered. I was still pretty young so I don't remember much…

_She was really sick, that's all the doctors told me. Father didn't really seem to care. All he cared about was killing other people, and hurting me and Mom. "Love, promise me, you'll do what I wasn't strong enough to do…" She whispered. Her breath was slowing. The Doctors came running in, trying to save he but to no avail. I screamed quickly a hand slapped over my mouth. We cannot show any emotion! We are Malfoys! We must be strong." But I couldn't stop crying, she was my only protector, the only one who really loved me._

The doctors never figured out what was wrong with her, they said it must have been some really dark magic because they could find no trace of it. But I knew who did it, and I never forgave my father. I never under stood him, when I looked at old pictures they looked so happy, something must have happened. I asked Father once and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

Okay, like I said this is my first fan fic so be kind. But please R&R

lots of love, LOUR4


End file.
